


Grindr

by shoyoboke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Online Dating, POV Oikawa Tooru, Puppy Love, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyoboke/pseuds/shoyoboke
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures and Oikawa decides to try his luck with dating apps, only to find out that his favourite kouhai - Tobio - matched with him. This has to be a catfish, right?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 25
Kudos: 112





	1. Catfish

The winter is truly a cold and frightening time. The seemingly never ending darkness and dropping temperatures accent ones loneliness in the most painful ways. Despite his online popularity, Oikawa Tooru fell victim to the tricks of his own mind, forcing him to seek companionship in the most unlikely of places. That’s right - Grindr. When the thought first came to him, he pushed it away, disregarding it as a ridiculous idea. But then curiosity crept in, and the idea became more appealing by the second. In the end, he decided to set up a profile using a fake name - Daisuke - that way, if anyone recognises him, he will just pass for a catfish and won’t have to worry about his online reputation. 

He’s been on the app for a few hours, and all the conversations he had so far were boring and led only to attempts at convincing him to hook up, which discouraged him from using the app at all. And yet he gave it one last try, swiping through countless matches, when suddenly he saw a familiar face. The information read “Kaito, 19, Tokyo”, but it was clearly Kageyama, and he had to be in Miyagi otherwise he wouldn’t be able to swipe right on Oikawa. Was it a catfish? Curious, once again, Oikawa swiped right eagerly. Almost immediately he was greeted with a reply. 

**Kaito:** “Senpai? Fancy seeing you on here” 

What was that supposed to mean? And since when does Kageyama call him “senpai”? This was truly concerning, Oikawa decided he should investigate further. Since Kageyama became a public figure recently, and he is fairly handsome, Oikawa wouldn’t be surprised if others used his pictures to lure guys in. 

**Daisuke:** “Who are you calling senpai? Prove that you’re Kageyama Tobio if you want to carry on talking to me”

**Kaito:** “How do you want me to prove it?”

**Daisuke:** “Send a picture of you with two fingers up”

An attachment came through in less than a minute, and sure, on the picture was Kageyama, showing a peace sign with his tongue stuck out. It didn’t escape his attention that the boy was shirtless.

**Kaito:** “It’s your time to prove that you’re really the famous Oikawa Tooru, Daisuke-kun.”

**Daisuke:** “What do you want me to do?”

**Kaito:** “Take a picture with a fork in your mouth, laying in bed :p” 

Was he kidding? 

**Kaito:** “You have one minute, otherwise I will assume you just googled one”

Oikawa frantically scrambled through his kitchen for a fork, and ran back upstairs, throwing himself onto his bed, and quickly snapped a selfie, with the fork in his mouth. His hair was a mess from all the running, and a faint blush gave away the amount of exercise he had over the past thirty seconds. 

In response he just got laughing emojis.

**Kaito:** “Who thought you would actually send me something this ridiculous”

**Daisuke:** “I hope you don’t intend on posting this anywhere, this should stay between us”

**Kaito:** “You’re awfully serious about this, huh? Don’t worry, your secret's safe with me”

**Kaito:** “So are you here for hookups or something? Should have expected that from you Oikawa-san”

**Daisuke:** “Did you not read my bio? Literally says no hookups”

**Kaito:** “Didn’t bother reading when I saw your face, didn’t assume it was you in the first place”

**Daisuke:** “How comes you’re in Miyagi? Shouldn’t you be in Tokyo right now?”

**Kaito:** “Got injured, couldn’t go”

**Daisuke:** “So instead you’re killing time by teasing boys on grindr?”

**Kaito:** “Yeah”

Oikawa paused for a second, unsure of what to reply with. Was that seriously what Kageyama was doing? Well, he was on grindr, so it was to be expected, but for some reason Oikawa couldn’t imagine his innocent kouhai exchanging lewd pictures with strangers online.

**Kaito:** “You know I was joking right? Did you not read my bio either?”

**Daisuke:** “Didn’t bother when I saw your face :p”

**Kaito:** “Can we talk on imessage instead? Your name on here really bothers me”

Oikawa agreed and they exchanged numbers. Before coming off of grindr for good, Oikawa checked “Kaitos’” bio, it read: _“here for entertainment”_. That only confused him further, wouldn’t that mean Kageyama was there to hookup? 

They exchanged messages throughout the night, Oikawa asked innocent questions and got flirtatious replies most of the time. It amused him that Kageyama treated him so lightly now, and simultaneously surprised him that he didn’t mind at all. Somehow, he knew that they both became fairly vulnerable after finding each other on such a website, but felt all the better that instead of distancing themselves more they became closer. That night Oikawa fell asleep thinking about the selfie Kageyama sent him, he looked kind of cute. 

**Tobio-chan:** “Do you wanna go out today?”

Oikawa reread the message many times, it was sent at 9am, and he opened it at 1pm. He panicked slightly when he realised he’s left it on seen for about five minutes now, trying to process why Kageyama would ask him that. 

**Oikawa:** “Why?”, he finally replied. 

**Tobio-chan:** “Thought you would be bored, so I wanted to take you out”

The wording threw Oikawa off. Did Tobio want to take him out… on a date? It seemed like the weirdest scenario that could possibly come out of this situation. They did talk for hours yesterday, and although Kageyama was clearly flirting with him, Oikawa didn’t think much of it. 

**Tobio-chan:** “Don’t stress, I thought we could go and eat or something, nothing physical”

Came another text since Oikawa hasn’t replied for a while again. He didn’t even consider that Kageyama could have been asking about that. Although, now that he did mention it, it only stressed out Oikawa a bit more. And yet, he still wanted to go. It’s not like he had anything better to do, and he wanted to see how much Kageyama has changed since last time he saw him. 

**Oikawa:** “I’m not stressing, what time do you want to meet then?”

**Tobio-chan:** “In an hour?”

**Oikawa:** “Damn, you’re in a hurry”

**Tobio-chan:** “Just wanna spend as much time with you as possible ;)”

What the hell? Since when is he so confident. 

Oikawa confirmed their meeting and left the rest of messages from Tobio on seen. An hour was not enough time for him to get ready and reach their planned destination, he shouldn’t have agreed. 

They agreed to meet by one of the most popular streets of Sendai. Oikawa arrived 20 minutes late, and kept making up excuses on the way. The truth was, he spent extra time on styling his hair, just to rub it in to Kageyama that he still looks better than him. He could see the younger setter waiting from afar. 

Kageyama stood against a wall of a store, typing something on his phone. Oikawa swallowed hard, the closer he got, the more he realised that he might have lost the vanity war that he himself declared. Despite being his junior, Kageyama was taller than him now, by mere centimeters, but to Oikawa it was still a considerable difference. Over the years it seems that the boy also developed a sense of style, as the clothes he chose accented his good looks. 

He didn’t realise that he was staring for too long, until he caught Kageyama staring back, his phone long gone. 

“Hey, you look good. Is that why you’re so late?”, the boy teased straight away, and Oikawa gave him a disapproving look. 

“I woke up like this, unlike you, I don’t have to put effort in to look stunning, Tobio-chan”, the brunette bit back, and they began walking along the street. 

“Guess you got me there”, Kageyama smirked, giving Oikawa a side look. No come back? That made Oikawa feel guilty about being mean. Did Kageyama do this on purpose? 

“So where are we going?”

“Lunch? Or in your case, breakfast?”

“Sure, we’re splitting the bill though, I’m not paying for your eight course meal”, Oikawa said, crossing his arms dramatically. 

“I planned to pay for both of us, but if you wanna split that’s fine too”, once again, Kageyama smirked, driving the brunette insane. When did Kageyama become so smooth? And why did he look so handsome when he smiled? 

“You changed”, Oikawa said, absentmindedly letting his thoughts slip. It was weird to see Kageyama without a permanent frown, in the past his face was always curled into a grimace, whether it was of displeasure or concentration.

“Everyone changes, you changed too, _senpai_ ”, Kageyama replied casually, not wasting his breath on an explanation. Instead he took Oikawa’s hand, intertwining their fingers and led him into a restaurant. 

“Table for two?”, a waitress approached them, smiling a little too much. It made the brunette all too aware of the fact that Kageyama held his hand, she must have been laughing at them. 

Kageyama gave her an affirmative and they were lead deeply into the restaurant, where finally around the corner they were seated in a private booth. The waitress said she will bring some water and left them, still smiling from ear to ear. Kageyama let go of his hand, so they could sit down across from each other. 

“What was that?”, Oikawa had to ask. Holding hands wasn’t unpleasant, quite the opposite actually, and starved off physical contact for so long, Oikawa craved more. Which didn’t change the fact that what Kageyama just did was really weird and out of place, they just met five minutes ago. 

“They always take couples to the back here for privacy, it’s nicer to have a whole booth just for us”, the setter said, not taking his eyes off of the menu he was reading. 

“And how do you know that?”, Oikawa knew he must have a really smug expression on right now, but didn’t care much. 

“Take a guess”, Kageyama looked up at him, his lips curling into a smile. 

“So you bring all the boys here then?”, the brunette wasn’t letting go, not even bothering to look at the menu. He came to this restaurant in the past with his family and already knew that he will order his usual. 

“Perhaps”, Kageyama replied, as the waitress set water on their table. She politely said that she will be back in a second to take their orders. 

“Never thought you will grow up to be such a player, Tobio-chan”, Oikawa teased.

“Fine, fine, I only know this because Hinata told me he comes here with Yachi and always gets a table at the back because they are a couple”, the setter gave up on keeping up his bad-boy act. 

“I knew you didn’t change that much”, the brunette tried to muffle his chuckle with the sleeve of his jumper. 

The waitress took their orders, and they caught up on each others lives while waiting for their food. Turns out Kageyama got injured quite badly during a practice match, and still had issues with his knee, although it was mostly healed now. Oikawa talked about his university, and the reason he was now doing a physics degree instead of pursuing his volleyball career.

They ate in silence, which was sometimes interrupted by Kageyama’s phone going off when he received messages. 

“You can reply, Mr. Popular”, Oikawa teased, indicating the phone with his chin. 

“It’s nothing important”, Kageyama replied in between bites.

“Are you saying I’m more important, Tobio-chan? Stop, or I will fall for you”, he snickered at his own joke. 

“That’s what I’m hoping for”, the setter replied, without missing a beat. How can he deadpan embarrassing things like this? 

“We all have wild, unattainable dreams”, Oikawa stuck his tongue out childishly, unsure of how to reply otherwise. He couldn’t tell whether the setter was being serious, or if he was joking again. 

When they finished, they kept began reminiscing high-school years, which for Kageyama wasn’t really that long ago. It was nice to share different points of views of the same events, find out more about the Karasuno squad and their lives now. Oikawa mentioned that he’s still in touch with Iwaizumi, although they rarely meet nowadays which is a shame. 

He didn’t realise when the time passed, talking to Kageyama felt so effortless, although Oikawa would never expect that to be the case. Before he knew it, two hours passed, and they mutually came to a conclusion that they should be leaving. 

“I thought we were splitting”, the brunette said, when Kageyama placed his credit card on the bill, letting the waitress know his method of payment. 

“I will get this, you can get the next one.” 

There was going to be a next one? Oikawa liked the sound of that.


	2. For the Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this in the tiniest chunks because I need instant gratification :')

There was a lot of next ones.

During the following week they met every single day, sometimes for a whole day, sometimes just for a fifteen minute chat outside Oikawa’s house when the older boy’s exams approached and he had to spend all his time on studying. Needless to say, Kageyama was over the moon. He was reliving his middle-school crush, but this time his crush actually liked him. Maybe not in the romantic sense, just yet, but it was clear that Oikawa enjoyed his company. 

_”Come on, just ten more minutes and then I promise I will be a good boy and go back to studying”_ , the brunette would say when they stood outside his house, talking about what they did that day. 

_”Don’t hang up yet, I was gonna tell you something!”_ , he would come up with new topics during their late night calls, just to keep Kageyama on the line. 

_”Message me when you wake up”_ , would always be the last text that Oikawa sent to him before he went to bed. 

It felt good to be needed, even if it was just for the winter. 

“You said it’s not far”, Oikawa complained, dragging his feet. They were on their way back from a bar downtown, and decided to crush at Kageyama’s hotel, since Oikawa was clearly not in the right state to go home alone this late at night. 

“It really isn’t, you’re just weak”, Kageyama laughed, looking back at the brunette. 

Oikawa pouted, his cheeks flushed, and eyes clouded by intoxication. 

“Come on”, the setter took the brunette’s hand, intertwining their fingers, as he done countless times before now. It was a meaningless gesture, but seemed to startle Oikawa every time. This time though, he simply clung to Kageyama’s side for support. 

Despite all the alcohol, he still smelled good, the spices of his cologne tickled the setters nose every time Oikawa shifted closer. 

“Are we here?”, the brunette looked up, he only had to do so because he was slouching, half laying on the setter’s shoulder as they walked. But the perspective was perfect, and Kageyama’s eyes fixated on the brunette’s pink parted lips. His breath hitched, he was tempted to lean in and taste Oikawa. It would probably be an awful mix of whisky sours and bbq ribs, but he didn’t really care.

“Yeah, just around the corner”, he replied, looking away.

“At least brush your teeth”, Kageyama dragged Oikawa into the bathroom, not letting the brunette explore the apartament. 

“Yes sir”, Oikawa rolled his eyes, giggling, as he unpacked a new toothbrush. 

“We look like an old married couple”, the brunette said after a while of brushing his teeth in silence. He was looking at Kageyama through the mirror, his lips curled into a slight smile. Even though he had toothpaste in the corner of his mouth, he looked really handsome. 

“You’re really drunk, aren’t you?”, Kageyama chuckled. 

“It just seems that way because you’re really sober”, the brunette rolled his eyes dramatically, before spitting some toothpaste out. 

They got into the king size bed, and after Oikawa’s rant about how no one needs a bed _this_ big, they attempted to sleep. Kageyama found the task awfully hard, having Oikawa pressed tightly against his side, with one leg draped across his abdomen. He felt his arm go numb after a while, being trapped under Oikawa’s head for too long, but decided to ignore the pain, not wanting to move away. 

He stared at the ceiling, absentmindedly for what seemed like hours, before he managed to fall asleep. 

When he woke up the next morning, Oikawa was practically on top of him, his face buried in the crook of Kageyama’s shoulder. His breath tickled the setter’s neck with every exhale, and for the first time in years Kageyama felt ashamed of his morning wood. Feeling Oikawa’s erection pressing into the dip of his hip wasn’t any consolation, it only made the matter worse. 

He gently pushed Oikawa off of himself, and sat up, planning to take a shower. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of taking a look at the brunette, and paused, mesmerised. To him Oikawa was always perfect, even when he stuck out his tongue and called him stupid in middle-school. Even when he cried after losing to Shiratorizawa, and ended up taking tissues from him. Even when he teased him in high-school. 

What he saw now though, was a different kind of beauty. 

Oikawa was so relaxed in his presence, sleeping soundly, cuddling a pillow, now that Kageyama was gone. His long lashes cast a shadow against his porcelain skin, flushed from the heat of the room. The umber hair laid flat, framing his face, for once not perfectly styled. Kageyama found himself caressing Oikawa’s cheek gently, only to be greeted by a murmur of discomfort at being woken up. The brunette furrowed his brows, shutting his eyes tighter, before opening them. 

“It’s time to wake up”, Kageyama cooed, softly running his thumb across the brunette’s cheek. 

“Tobio-chan”, Oikawa looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, the name in his mouth twisted into a mere mewl. Kageyama never so desperately wanted to remember something, if he could he would engrave the memory of this moment in his brain, just so that he can relive it everyday. 

“See something you like?”, the brunette smirked, more awake now. Kageyama brushed the pads of his fingers down Oikawa’s cheek, and then across his jaw. 

“I do”, he smiled back, sliding his thumb across Oikawa’s bottom lip. The brunette parted his lips under the pressure, the smile gone. His eyes carefully analysed Kageyama’s every move. They shared a look, and he took his hand back. 

“I’m gonna take a shower, think about what you wanna get for breakfast”, with that, he disappeared into the bathroom, not bothering to hide the fact that he was hard.

It wasn’t like he was the only one.


	3. Breakfast

Oikawa let out a shaky breath as the bathroom door closed. 

He covered his eyes with his forearm, ashamed of how flushed his face was. Acting like a school girl because Tobio touched him? What a joke. 

The sound of water hitting the shower wall made him wish that he went after Kageyama. He could imagine how much different the sound would be if he was pressed against that very wall, while Kageyama thrusted deeply into him. The water caught in between their bodies would fall on the shower floor, beating out the rhythm of their movements. 

He felt his erection demand attention, but decided to ignore it. Instead he put his fantasies on hold and reached for his phone to scroll through ubereats. As soon as he shifted, the tip of his penis brushed against the fabric, making him squirm. 

Ah, fuck it. 

Within seconds he was out of bed and in front of the bathroom door, without second thoughts he opened them and walked in. He locked eyes with a confused Kageyama, as he wiggled out of his boxers. 

“Wha-”, Kageyama started, looking absolutely lost. Oikawa could tell that he was pleasing himself just seconds before he came in. 

“I want you for breakfast”, he said confidently, as he stepped into the shower. Not waiting for a response, he wrapped his arms around the setter and pulled him into a kiss. 

The warmth of the setters mouth contrasted with the cool water that slashed at their bodies. 

Kageyama reciprocated the kiss, cupping his cheek with one hand, which over the duration of their make out shifted to his neck. 

He pulled away, clearly attempting to say something, but Oikawa didn’t give him the chance, inching closer and biting the setters lip playfully.

Oikawa shifted his hands from Kageyama’s back to his hips and pressed them against his own, grinding slowly against his abdomen. 

The setter groaned into the kiss, frustrated that the friction of his manhood pressing against the brunette wasn’t enough to satisfy him. Yet he did nothing to change it, and Oikawa became frustrated too.

“I know you want this, so why are you restraining yourself?”, he whispered into Kageyama’s ear, before sucking on the earlobe.

There was no reply for a while, just the sound of water hitting their bodies, and being released from between them as Oikawa rolled his hips into Kageyama’s. 

“Does this mean anything?”, the setter held his jaw, so that Oikawa was forced to look him in the eyes. Despite that, he couldn’t decipher what Kageyama wanted to hear in that moment. 

“No.”

“Alright”, Kageyama forced him back into a kiss, much more passionate than the last one. His tongue penetrated the brunette’s mouth skilfully, in daze, Oikawa was almost sure that he felt their saliva mix. 

Kageyama pulled him away, holding him by the nape. Their tongues were still linked by a string of spit, it was disgusting, but right now Oikawa thought it was extremely hot. 

“Get on your knees”, an order came, and the brunette obeyed without a word. The shower floor was uncomfortable, but he didn’t complain. 

He looked at Kageyama through his lashes, and realised that he had quite the sight before him. 

The setter held his manhood in one hand, lining it up with Oikawa’s mouth. Only now did he notice how defined Kageyama’s muscles were, he expected this much, knowing how much the setter trained back in Tokyo; but seeing and being able to touch the them was much different from imagining them. 

He observed droplets of water making their journey down the setters body, outlining the curves and edges, some rolling down painfully slowly, others speeding ahead, gone before he could blink. 

“Hurry up”, Kageyama urged him, and he felt oddly turned on by the command. 

“So demanding”, he smirked, looking up, and not breaking eye contact he put the tip of the erection into his mouth, putting his hands behind his back. 

Kageyama inhaled sharply. 

Oikawa felt him twitch in his mouth, as he pressed his tongue against the slit of his tip. The taste of precum polluted his tongue.

The setter’s hands weaved through the brunette’s hair, pulling him closer. The motion forced Oikawa to open his mouth wider, and he mewled, as he felt Kageyama’s cock being pushed deeper into his mouth. He moved his hands onto the setters thighs, digging his nails into the hardened muscles.

“Is this what you meant, when you said you wanted _me_ for breakfast?”, Kageyama murmured lowly. It sent shivers down Oikawa’s spine. Unable to respond, he hummed out an affirmative, and was rewarded with a pleased groan from the setter. 

For the most time Kageyama controlled the rhythm, but released the brunette’s hair after he noticed his discomfort. Oikawa needed a little break, his jaws ached, and so he denied Kageyama the pleasure of fucking his mouth any longer; instead dragging his tongue across the setter’s manhood, applying pressure to the veins he came across. 

“You’re a big boy Tooru, tell me if you don’t like something, okay?”, Kageyama lifted his chin, forcing Oikawa to look up at him again. The endearing look in his eyes caught the brunette off-guard, since the setter was so rough just seconds ago. 

“Saying my name, with such a look in your eyes”, Oikawa chuckled, as he struggled to get back on his feet. 

“Careful, or I will get fooled into thinking you fell for me, Tobio-chan”, his lips curled into a smirk, Kageyama held him firmly, helping him stand up. 

“Drop it”, the setter said, pressing him against the wall. He almost slipped, and if not for Kageyama’s strong arms supporting him, he would probably get hurt. 

“Tobio”, he mewled into another heated kiss, as he felt the setter’s calloused palm close tightly around his cock. There was a slight pause, he felt the setter’s laboured breathing against his ear as he shifted away, and then:

“Good boy”, Kageyama purred the praise. The brunette moaned softly in response, unable to form sentences anymore. The setter’s almost erratic movements were driving him insane, he kept speeding up, just to slow down to a torturous pace when Oikawa was on the edge. 

He suddenly felt guilty about focusing on his pleasure so much that he left Kageyama neglected, but when he tried to reach towards him, his hand got intercepted. 

The setter raised it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on his palm, all while making aggressive eye contact. 

The brunette’s clouded gaze reflected his confusion, before he got overwhelmed with pleasure. The juxtaposition of the innocent kiss, with the fast strokes pushed him over the edge, and he came into Kageyama’s hand, with a loud grunt. 

“I’m sorry”, Oikawa mumbled, embarrassed, as he watched the setter wash the seamen off of his hand. 

“Why?”

“I came, and you’re still-”

“I came first”, Kageyama said awkwardly. 

“Wha-”, Oikawa started confused. How did he not notice? Unconsciously, his gaze fell down to check.

“When you said my name”, the setter admitted, pouring shower gel onto his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment. _He looks cute when he blushes like this,_ Oikawa thought. He chuckled, taking the shower gel from Kageyama. They washed each other’s bodies, cherishing the moment.

They spent thirty minutes deciding on what to have for breakfast, before Oikawa finally snatched the phone from Kageyama’s hand and ordered the largest McDonald’s order the setter has ever seen. 

After leaving most of it “for later”, they decided that they will stay in the hotel for the rest of the day. Oikawa enjoyed the change of pace. Most of their meetings were in public, which meant that apart from the occasional hand holding, there was no physical contact. But since now they were in the setter’s cosy apartment they were almost inseparable. 

“My arm is dead”, Kageyama nudged him, trying to get the brunette to change positions. Oikawa whined and complained, but eventually shifted to the other side, aiming to make the setter’s other arm go numb too. 

They were on their fifth episode of a conspiracy theory Netflix series already, but neither of them seemed to want to stop watching, especially since it meant they would have to stop cuddling too. 

The rules to their new relationship that started by their impromptu make out session in the bathroom were very ambiguous, and Oikawa was scared that soon they will backtrack to how they were the previous night. Kageyama on the other hand appeared to be completely relaxed, religiously paying attention to the events on the screen. 

_It really meant nothing, just as I said._

A bitter thought ran through Oikawa’s mind. Why was he upset about it? It was a good thing that it meant nothing, Kageyama had to go back to Tokyo soon. He couldn’t let himself develop feelings, especially if this was just a winter fling.

“Are you watching?”, Kageyama asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye. They were so close that he probably didn’t see much that way. Oikawa instantly looked back at the screen, pretending that he was watching all along. 

“Of course”, he replied. Kageyama kissed the top of his head, before looking back at the screen, and Oikawa could feel a blush spread across his cheeks. 

_Did Kageyama treat everyone he had sex with like this?_ Probably. 

Deciding not to dwell on this too much, Oikawa actually focused on the show. They didn’t manage to finish the whole thing before it got dark outside. Kageyama offered to walk him home, even though it was on the other side of Sendai. Only now he realised how ridiculous it was that the setter would make a forty minutes journey just to have a fifteen minute chat with him outside his house. 

“Should we have dinner before I leave?”, Kageyama asked, they just got off the tram, close to where Oikawa lived. 

“Sure, we might as well”, he agreed absentmindedly. They went to one of the local nabemono places, and suddenly it felt like nothing changed between them. The setter still flirted with him casually, and he rebutted the attempts, as if nothing happened. The lighthearted conversation unsettled him. 

“It’s past ten, we should get going”, Kageyama decided, they finished eating a while ago and remained in their seats, just chatting. The brunette nodded, and checked his phone absentmindedly to confirm the time. 

“Oikawa, is everything okay?”, the setter asked, reaching out to him. He touched the hand that held the phone with the back of his, to get the brunette’s attention. 

_He called me by my name just a few hours ago._

Oikawa bit his lip, uneasy about the sudden thought. Why did it matter how Kageyama addressed him? They weren’t close enough to be on first name basis. 

“Yeah, all good, let’s get the check”, he replied, not looking the setter in the eyes. He was embarrassed by the intrusive thoughts that bothered him all day.

Kageyama seemed awfully pleased with himself for the rest of the evening. They barely spoke the rest of the way home, enjoying the peace night provided. When they stopped by the gate to Oikawa’s house, the setter stopped him from going in.

“I won’t be able to meet with you tomorrow, got physical examination. If everything goes well, I will be going back to Tokyo at the end of this week”, he said, and Oikawa felt a knot forming in his throat. 

“That’s alright, I need to revise anyways. Let me know when you get home”, the brunette squeezed through his throat and walked into the house without saying a proper goodbye.


	4. Text

Oikawa realised he became addicted. 

Addicted to a presence of another person in his life, to sharing every little detail of his day with someone else, to endless waffle of messages 24/7. When the morning came without a standard “good morning” text from Kageyama he felt anxious. 

Should he send the first message this time? Show he’s interested? 

Was that what Kageyama was waiting for? Or maybe he hadn’t woke up yet and Oikawa will seem needy? 

The feeling overwhelmed him, and it made his stomach hurt, but he couldn’t help overthinking. The truth was, overthinking this successfully diverted his attention from the reason _why_ he was overthinking it. 

The possibility that he caught feelings terrified him. 

Which is why he distracted himself as much as possible. Starting with making a coffee with way too much sugar in it and a breakfast that he couldn’t finish. He tried to focus on his studies, yet couldn’t help but jump to his phone at every notification. None of them were from Kageyama, and he was left disappointed every time. 

After a while he disciplined himself into waiting before checking who messaged him. He waited the whole day, Kageyama can wait a little if he does bother to message him. 

His phone went off and his hand already moved to get it. 

No, wrong. 

Once again he tried to focus on his studies, but his heart raced a little at the possibility that Kageyama finally decided to reach out to him. With a sigh on his lips, he left the room to make some tea. It was a stupid way to distract himself, but it helped him kill at least three minutes. When he was back, he rewarded himself with checking his messages.

 **Iwa-chan: looool**

“I’m actually a clown”, Oikawa chuckled at his own stupidity and put his phone on silent. 

How did he become so emotionally dependable on another man? It made no sense. Suddenly, he missed the times when Kageyama would beg for his attention, constantly asking to be taught how to serve. 

The day was almost over, and he didn’t get a message from Kageyama. Nothing stopped him from sending a message himself, but it felt somehow inappropriate, he didn’t want to seem needy. The setter warned him that he would be busy, so it’s not like he didn’t know this was coming. Still, he hoped they would at least text throughout the day as usual. 

It was his turn to cook for the family, and he convinced everyone that getting take-away instead would be a much better idea. It took a long time for everyone to finally settle on where they will order from, and eventually Oikawa was out on a mission. 

Being outside certainly helped his sour mood, and he felt slightly better by the time he reached the restaurant. It was ridiculous how far he had to travel to get there. At first, he almost didn’t notice, but as he made his way, he was sure that he saw Kageyama. 

And sure enough, there he was, sitting by the window with another man. Oikawa quickly realised that it was no other than Sugawara Koushi and felt something shift in his stomach. 

_“Is this how you talk to your favourite senpai?”, the brunette teased, to which Kageyama smirked, a come-back already forming in his head._

_“No, I don’t talk to Sugawara-san this way.”_

Oikawa realised that Kageyama saw him too, and even said hi, but the brunette chose to ignore him. If he had time to meet with someone else, he had time to text, surely. Irritated with himself for having expectations, when he knew he shouldn’t, he made his way deeper into the restaurant. 

Waiting for his order was awkward to say the least. He sat in the waiting area, which Kageyama could see from his seat, and kept looking over. Occasionally, Sugawara would turn too, glancing at him. Oikawa tried not to look, but once he met Sugawara’s sympathetic eyes. Whenever he saw Sugawara during their high-school years he couldn’t help but notice how pretty the boy was. Now that he was older, he looked even better, and everything about his style complimented his nurturing nature. 

Which was why he didn’t understand why he was sitting across from Kageyama right now, seemingly having a great time. 

Kageyama did mention Sugawara once or twice, but prior to this Oikawa never thought of it much. It was hard not to infer that Kageyama could have a crush on his senpai from high-school. 

Maybe that’s why Kageyama didn’t text him today. He had a date planned. It would be weird if he was still in touch with someone he got intimate with, while he spent time with his crush. It made sense that he wouldn’t text. 

“Oikawa?”, he heard, and looked up from his phone. He didn’t realise when Kageyama appeared right in front of him. 

Pretending not to see him while he was literally looming over him would look stupid. 

“What’s up?”, the brunette looked up, while pocketing his phone. 

“Why didn’t you say hi?”, Kageyama shifted awkwardly from one leg to the other. He looked as handsome as ever, his hair parted in the middle, making him look more like a pop singer than a volleyball player. Oikawa noticed that the table at which he sat before with Sugawara was now cleared and empty, the silver haired boy nowhere to be seen. 

“Didn’t see you”, Oikawa shrugged, not meeting Kageyama’s eyes. 

“You literally made eye contact with me when I said hi and walked on”, the setter said, visibly sulking. 

For a second, Oikawa felt guilt wash over him for how childish he was, but then anger quickly took its place. 

“You didn’t text me all day, I thought we were done”, the brunette crossed his arms, looking past Kageyama at the counter where his food was being packed. 

“Done? What do you mean?”

“Go figure”, he shrugged, refusing to communicate properly.

“I didn’t text because I guessed you need some space, you didn’t seem happy yesterday”, Kageyama admitted, sighing quietly. 

“I had your dick hitting the back of my throat yesterday and you thought I might need some space?”, he hissed, quietly enough so that no one else overheard his profanity. Nevertheless, Kageyama looked nervous when he heard that.

“You said it didn’t mean anything, so I didn’t think much of it, just didn’t want to come on too hard”, the setter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. His usual confident, flirty demeanour vanished. For once, he looked his age, acting awkward in front of Oikawa. 

“My food is ready, I’m leaving”, Oikawa said, not addressing Kageyama’s response. He collected the food from the counter and after a little small talk with the girl serving him, he left, with Kageyama hot on his heels. 

“Can I walk you home?”, he asked, catching up to the brunette. 

“Do what you want, I don’t care”, Oikawa replied aggravated. Deep down he was pleased with the fact that Kageyama seemed to be affected by their argument. 

They didn’t speak most of the way home. Kageyama carried some of the bags for him, which was nice enough. By the time they stood outside Oikawa’s house, he felt bad for not talking to him at all. He missed him all day, and then when the chance came to spend time with the setter he didn’t use it well. He bit his lip in frustration. 

“Would it be okay if I come in?”, Kageyama asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Why?”, he asked automatically, and immediately regretted it, he should have just said yes. He wanted to spend time together, and now he was questioning an offer of exactly that. What was wrong with him today? 

“I thought it would be nice if we could talk, I don’t want you to be upset with me”, Kageyama said awkwardly, putting his hands into his pockets after Oikawa took the bags from him. 

“Should I be upset with you?”, he fired back instantly. 

“What? No! I thought you were, ah, you’re making this so hard”, the setter shook his head in frustration, clearly exasperated by the brunette’s odd behaviour. 

“Whatever, just come in”, Oikawa sighed, opening the door with his house key. 

Everyone was in the living room, and they greeted them quickly. Oikawa introduced Kageyama to his family, trying not to stretch out the interaction too much. His parents immediately recognised Kageyama as his kouhai from middle-school and their representations’ setter. This made the task of escaping to his room with Kageyama a little more difficult. It was good that his sister wasn’t visiting today with his nephew, the kid was Kageyama’s biggest fan, which irritated Oikawa to no end in the past. 

“Finally”, he sighed, closing the door behind himself, after ushering Kageyama inside his bedroom. Seeing Kageyama on a date with Sugawara killed his appetite and he opted not to eat the food he bought, leaving it all for his parents instead. 

He sat on the bed, and Kageyama sat on the chair next to his desk. 

“So? What did you want to talk about?”, Oikawa broke the awkward silence, crossing his legs, making himself more comfortable on the bed. He reached to grab a pillow, and wrapped his arms around it for comfort. 

“Well, you said what we did doesn’t mean anything, but what you said in the restaurant suggested something else, so I wanted to ask”, Kageyama said, still not sounding like his usual self, he was clearly less confident and cocky, and it disturbed Oikawa a little. 

“You’re being awfully serious”, Oikawa chuckled, trying to ease the tension and avoid the question. 

“I think you should be too, answer me”, Kageyama didn’t let him dodge it, and pinned him in place with his gaze alone. Oikawa shuffled awkwardly under the intense stare. 

“I don’t know, it just feels a bit shit to see the guy you were with yesterday on a date with another man”, the brunette shrugged, attempting to seem casual about it. 

“On a date? I just met with Sugawara to get advice, he’s been engaged for years now, it would be ridiculous if I tried to get with him”, Kageyama laughed a little at the idea. 

“How was I supposed to know that?”, Oikawa refuted, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

“You could probably think a little and realise that I wouldn’t be seeing someone else, when I’m already seeing you”, the setter teased, smirking. 

“You didn’t text me all day”, Oikawa wouldn’t let it go. 

“Yeah, I told you, you seemed upset yesterday, and didn’t text me either after I said I got home, I thought you needed space”, Kageyama repeated himself calmly, still smiling a little. 

“You could have thought a little and ask, before jumping to conclusions”, Oikawa mocked the setter, using his own lines on him. 

“Like the way you jumped to conclusions about me going on dates with Sugawara-san? Got it”, Kageyama wouldn’t let him live it down. 

In no time they were back to normal, conversation naturally flowing between them. He found out that Kageyama’s results were all good and he could go back to training next week. That meant, he will be making his way to Tokyo in two days time. Oikawa was visibly upset by the information, even though he tried to remain enthusiastic and congratulated the setter on his fast recovery. 

It got late, and it was dark outside when Kageyama moved from the chair to the bed, kissing Oikawa gently. The brunette didn’t oppose, wrapping his arms around the setter’s neck and pulling him down. The gentle kisses slowly evolved into a more passionate ones, their teeth clashed awkwardly in the middle of one, and Oikawa chuckled. He was about to throw a careless comment about their lack of compatibility, but Kageyama didn’t let him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and encouraging Oikawa’s tongue to play with him. The brunette didn’t need to be asked twice, and reciprocated instantly, grinding against the setter in rhythm with their kiss. 

Kageyama let out a muffled moan against Oikawa’s lips and it made him shiver.

A knock at the door made them jump away from each other. 

“Come in”, Oikawa called, when they sat on the opposite sides of the bed, their hair ruffled, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. 

“I was just going to let you know that your friend can stay over if he has to, it’s getting late”, his mum was in the door, leaning against the door frame. 

“No, that’s fine, I will be going soon. Thank you very much for the offer, I really appreciate it”, Kageyama said, his extreme politeness confused Oikawa. He has never seen this formal side to the boy. 

“So polite! No worries, let us know if you change your mind, there are spare futons in the attic”, she smiled, pleased, and closed the door, while muttering something about polite young-men. 

“Damn, that was close”, Oikawa exhaled loudly in relief, laying back on the bed. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay?”, he asked, tugging on Kageyama’s sleeve, trying to get him to lay down. 

“Don’t you have uni tomorrow? I can pick you up after if you want, but I don’t want you to be tempted to bunk because of me”, the setter said, laying back down and pulling Oikawa into his arms. 

“How responsible of you”, Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“One of us has to be”, Kageyama said, trying to start another playful argument, but the brunette ignored the instigation and pressed himself tighter into his arms. 

He didn’t want Kageyama to leave. Not today. And not to Tokyo. He couldn’t pretend that his feelings didn’t exist, addicted to what they had, he had to admit that he was enamoured with the setter. The question was, what was he supposed to do about it? Kageyama couldn’t stay even if he wanted to. Volleyball wasn’t his hobby anymore, it was his work, and there was no way he was going to sacrifice his career just to entertain his short-lived romance with 

Oikawa. Besides, Kageyama might have not reciprocated his feelings, which was an even scarier prospect. 

Trying to focus on the pleasure derived from the hug, rather than his negative thought, he fisted the setters hoodie from the back, and shifted away a little, to initiate a kiss, picking up where they left off.


End file.
